villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Deinonychus (Carnosaur)
The Deinonychus is the main antagonist in both the novel and the 1993 film, Carnosaur. His vocal sound effects were provided by Frank Welker. Novel ''Carnosaur'' In the novel, the Deinonychus is the main antagonist. Like all dinosaurs in the novel, he was created by Lord Darren Penward, which has founded the dinosaur DNA fragments in fossils and has used them as a basis for restructuring the DNA of chickens. At the beginning of the novel, the Deinonychus manages to escape from Penward's dinosaur zoo and attacks a chicken farm, killing the farmer and his wife. A reporter named David Pascal comes to investigate the carnage, but Penward's men have thoroughly cleansed the place in order to cover the Deinonychus' footprints. A few days later, the Deinonychus attacks a stable, killing a horse, the keeper and her daughter, leaving one survivor (young boy). Penward's men manage to capture the dinosaur and bring him back to the zoo. Pascal arrives and sees them towing the concealed animal with a helicopter. Shortly after, he interviews with the boy, who reveals him that the killer was the Deinonychus. Later, Pascal begins a sexual relationship with Penward's wife, who eventually takes him to the zoo. However, he is then captured by Penward's men, but he is given a tour of the establishment and sees a variety of different dinosaur species, including the Deinonychus. Pascal is finally rescued by Lady Penward. But during their escape, he notices that his ex-girlfriend (Jenny Stamper) was also a reporter that has been caught in the act of infiltrating Penward's zoo. Due to the fact that he decides to help her, Lady Penward was jealously releasing all of the dinosaurs of the zoo, including the Deinonychus. Some days later, the Deinonychus goes to Jenny's home and kills all her family. Also injures her. However, Pascal arrives and manages to kill the dangerous Deinonychus with a pitchfork. Finally killing him for good. Once and for all. Deinonychus' killing spree is over. Films ''Carnosaur'' In the film, the dinosaurs were created by a scientist named Jane Tiptree which has impregnated several chickens with dinosaur DNA that has been combined with DNA from iguanas, crocodiles, albatrosses, vultures, pelicans, turkeys, and ostriches. One night, in Triptree's coop, a chicken lays an egg who gives birth to a Deinonychus. The newborn devours several chickens and wounds one of Tiptree's men, then some of the chickens are transported in a truck, including the Deinonychus. However, the truck driver hears something roaring in his truck and gets out to see what it was, but the Deinonychus kills and slashes him. Later, Sheriff Fowler comes to investigate the carnage. The next day, the Deinonychus attacks a group of teenagers and kills them all. At night, he kills one more person and then he attacks two cops, killing them. Later, he encounters a group of environmental activists and devour almost all of them, except a woman named Thrush who is rescued by Doc, a security watchman. However, shortly after the Deinonychus attacks Thrush in Doc's van by breaking the windows, she seizes a gun and shoots at him, which makes him flee. In his house, Sheriff Fowler discovers an embryo of a Deinonychus in the chicken's egg. At the same time, a man is devoured by a newly born Deinonychus in the coop. By that time, the Deinonychus finds himself outside a pet shop where he encounters a puppy and kills it. Fowler finally saw the Deinonychus and shot into his heart, just before the Deinonychus manages to impale Fowler with his claws. Fowler shot the Deinonychus' head, finally killing him, just before Fowler dies. Jane Tiptree also possesses a large number of Deinonychus' eggs and develops a virus, which can fatally cause all women to conceive them, including herself. She dies by giving birth to one of them. Gallery Images vlcsnap-2015-07-06-21h57m32s131.png|Baby Deinonychus killing the truck driver. vlcsnap-2015-07-06-22h26m51s54.png|Deinonychus roaring. vlcsnap-2015-07-06-22h33m50s140.png|Deinonychus' evil stare. Vlcsnap-2015-07-06-22h57m13s104.png|Deinonychus' bloodied teeth. Vlcsnap-2015-07-06-23h02m10s230.png|Deinonychus running away from Doc. Vlcsnap-2015-07-06-23h02m48s116.png|Deinonychus breaking the windows to reach Thrush. Vlcsnap-2015-07-06-23h23m09s39.png|Deinonychus outside the pet shop. Vlcsnap-2015-07-06-23h26m01s226.png|Deinonychus' spots Sheriff Fowler with a evil grin. Vlcsnap-2015-07-06-23h26m22s186.png|Deinonychus' heart shotted by Fowler. Vlcsnap-2015-07-06-23h26m44s152.png|Deinonychus laying onto the ground after the shot. Vlcsnap-2015-07-06-23h27m26s62.png|Deinonychus starting to use his claw to impale Fowler. Vlcsnap-2015-07-06-23h28m24s117.png|Deinonychus' death. 15638544184146167325.jpg|Deinonychus along with the Altispinax and Tarbosaurus(Novel). 1566624125778-1503617431.jpg|Deinonychus' vision. 1566624989873-396884044.jpg|Deinonychus Offspring(1st). 1569287832525-543968410.jpg|Deinonychus Offspring(2nd). Th_(5).jpg|Hatchling (1st Stage). 1579596838959403967551.jpg|Juvenile (2nd Stage). 1579597040247-2140806718.jpg|Adult (3rd Stage). Carnosaur2-1024x673.png|Promotional photo. Carnosaur 19932.jpg|Evil smirk(1). Carnosaur 7.jpg|Evil smirk(2). Trivia *The Deinonychus was replaced by the Velociraptors in Carnosaur 2, because all the Deinonychus eggs were destroyed in the explosion from the 1st Carnosaur film. Category:Predator Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Nameless Category:Fighters Category:Mute Category:Mutants Category:Deceased Category:Man-Eaters Category:Animals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Sadists Category:Vandals Category:Amoral Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Murderer Category:Hostile Species